


New Recruit

by prowlish



Category: Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is curious about these "Decepticons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> fooooor hurricon3495 over at twitter. I am finally getting the rest of these reqs out, omfg. I suck so much. I'm sorry.
> 
> I fussed over this forever. :( I hope it's worth it, ahahaha.

There had been much talk and hype surrounding this Megatron figure. Shockwave didn’t put much stock in rumor, especially the outrageous demonization or idealization that most often accompanied controversial figures. And there was no better way to see for himself than to investigate.

 

Luckily, it was open season for recruits to the Decepticon cause. They were sorely lacking in areas of science, it seemed, and welcomed Shockwave with open arms. And compared to all the talking up he got, meeting Megatron was… underwhelming. But the fact that he could follow Shockwave’s ideas and projects was a bonus. Not only had he done his research, but Megatron seemed interested and invested in his work, and grasped his concepts with ease.

 

Still, shockwave wouldn’t rush to partiality. That Megatron was intelligent and well informed was merely a single item in his favor. He had an air of charisma, that much of the rampant rumors was true, but that merely meant that Shockwave was not bored conversing with him.

 

But once Shockwave finished touring the areas set aside for laboratories and got to see the rest of the central base… Shockwave had to admit to being impressed. Not only by the organization, but the sheer numbers of soldiers and their utter loyalty to their cause.

 

Interesting.

 

He spoke and worked with Megatron much closer the rest of the orn. Shockwave was intrigued; Megatron seemed more than willing to build laboratories to his specifications. With those resources and the army on bended knee, why… _anything_ was possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to just get in Shockwave's head and I just really dunno if it worked, sob. Shockwave is way more intelligent than I ever will be. sob. ;;
> 
>  
> 
> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
